Potter Shuffel Ficlets from my music
by The Cat from Japan
Summary: My Ipod was on Shuffle and the stories just seemed to fit. I hope you like them, they're just little ficlets but they're my first stories so please be nice. If any one really likes any particular one i might extend them and make proper story out of them. And yes, I do have a weird taste in Music. Blame my Dad!


From me to You, The Beatles – Bill & Fleur

He wanted to know her. To _know _her. Not just look at her, put her on a pedestal and treat her like the Vela princess everyone seemed to believe she was.

_If there's anything that you want_

_ If there's anything I can do_

It was unbelievable, he, THE Bill Weasly had fallen head over hells for her. She was charming, and beautiful, and witty and... the list could go on he really needed to get a grip, or act on his impulses for once.

_I've got everything that you want_

_ Like a heart that's oh so true_

Bill popped his head round her door and held up a brown paper bag and a coffee that immediately filled the room with it's rich earthy smell.

"I got your favourite, extra strong, black and hot. No sugar!"

"Oh, Thanks! You really didn't have to, I was just..."

"Of course I didn't have to, but I did anyway. Come on, you need to take some time out. You've been in here since eight. How about that walk you promised me? We can go anywhere."

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along_

_ with love from me to you._

Tears dry on Their Own, Amy Winehouse – Ron & Lavender

He turned his back on her and didn't look back. Walked away like they hadn't happened. Hadn't ever existed. But they meant something to her.

_He walks away, the sun goes down_

_ He takes the day, but I'm gone_

She should have known all along that it was Hermione he loved. It was always Hermione. She was just the dumb blonde on the side. She had never meant anything to him but a warm body and a bit of experience.

_So I can kiss good bye to sunsets_

They were history. And Merlin it hurt.

_My tears dry on their own._

I feel fine, The Beatles – Fred and Angelina

HE loved her. She loved him. That was how it worked. It should have been simple. She should have known then something would go wrong, since when had life been simple when the Waesley's were involved.

_She's happy as can be, you know_

_ She said so, She's in love with me and I feel fine_

But then the war happened and the world turned upside down.

They were just out of school when but there was no time. When he proposed there was only one answer.

_Baby buys her things, you know_

_ He buys her diamond rings, you know, she said so_

They would marry after the war. It was going to be fine.

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine._

Goodbye Girl, Squeeze – Draco and Astoria

The air in the room changed as she walked in, and suddenly his collar felt that bit too tight. He couldn't believe how much she had changed.

_ She looks like something special_

_ The kind you'd understand_

Of course he knew who she was. Everyone knew everyone in the elite circles of pure blood hierarchy, but she hadn't been seen for a while. She shone with a rebellious gleam to match her tight thigh skimming dress that contrasted the room full of ball gowns. The gleam in her eye challenged him, goaded him. He had too have her.

_The room was almost spinning_

_ She pulled another smile_

Merlin! Her kisses were sharp and bitter-sweet. Addictive. Why had he left those five long years ago. Every inch of her body was pressed against his, making him tingle all over. The feeling was electric.

Then it stopped and he felt cold.

He heard her heels click as she turned and walked away. A husky whisper, "You can't mess with me again Draco."

_goodbye girl_

Save Me, Queen – Snape & Lily

One slip of the tongue and it was all gone. All those years of firm friendship gone with one little word.

_ We started of so well_

_ Seemed we made a perfect pair_

With out Lily there was no one to stop them. All of them who wanted a go at him. He had no protection, no one to save him. They had been perfect friends, would have been the perfect couple. But not know.

_Save me, save me save me,_

_ I'm naked, and I'm far from home_

It was too late. She was Potter's now. She'd forget him, but he could never forget. He'd love her forever. Always.

_Each night I cry, I still believe the lie_

_ I love you till I die._

Take it easy, Jackson Browne – Sirius & ….. well everyone!

"SEVEN GIRLS! Padfoot what were you thinking!"

"Well I wasn't really thinking with my head... Mooney I promise it's not as bad as it looks!"

"How in the name of merlin's teapot is it 'Not as bad as it looks!'"

"It'll work out in the end."

_Well I'm a running down the road, trying to loosen my load _

_ I got Seven women on my mind_

_ Four who wanna hold me, two who wanna stone me_

_ One says she's a friend of mine._

"And in the mean time your going to do what? Hide in this broom cupboard! Remind me to come back for you in twenty years!"

"Take it easy Mooney! It's not like Mary MacDonald wants to prevent YOU from ever having children!"

"YET! They know Prongs, Wormtail, and I will know where you are and-"

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"Shit! Let's go!"

_don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy_

_ And take it easy._


End file.
